Nintendo + Fantendo: Survivel and Strife/Episode 1
This is the page where there are Turn 1 to Turn 5. This is notable to have each Section to have their own Event instead of an Event that affect all Sections at once. The Region is overrun by various fighters from various universes, and they have to settle it by the survival rule; only one surviver or a team of survivers can lead the region, while the rest shall either join or scram. Shall a regional or planetary destruction is attempted, the attempter will be kicked out of the planet as banishment. Pre-Action This is where the fighters make their own starting point before the actions shall commence. *Kirby, Guncat, Gigantin, Maleficent, Slanito, Obsidia, Mii Fighter, Bad Prickin', Exateno, Lucario, Bowser, King K. Rool, Claire + Ronnie, Elina, Mynis, Amaia, Rapunzel Primeval Thorn, Reten, Peach and Toon Link are in Section 1. *Aerodactyl, Happy Mask Salesman, Ganondorf, Rosa, Luigi, Omega KiloBot, Norman Gai, Alexandras, Wario, Rosalina, Koopa the Quick, Kyu T., Guramina, and Cranky Kong are in Section 2. *Link, Cackletta, Skull Kid, KiloBot, Mario, Whipsy Wood, Groose, Unten, Meta-Form, Seafear, Johnny Ghystachio, Netnu, Master Mummy, and Fox are in Section 3. *Doomsday, Ruby, Zelda, Kaiden, Samus, Isabelle, Captain Falcon, Blaze the Koopa, Ice Climbers, Kra;Gul, Donkey Kong, Falco and Pliskin are in Section 4. Turn 1 Notable Actions A powerful buzz had announced from Section 3 the start of the fight. *'Isabelle' and Donkey Kong are met up. Considering that Donkey Kong didn't saw Isabelle as a threat, they agreed to build a cabana, but a bit far from the beach, so that the troubles will not be made. *'Netnu' and Master Mummy seems distrustful to each others, but Netnu came up with a convincing plan that once he conquers the region, he will promise Master Mummy to get his family back. The latter seems cautious at first, but eventually decide to give it a shot, but seems still very cautious. *'Captain Falcon', Samus, Falco, Ruby, Ice Climbers and Blaze the Koopa starts a fight, and Captain Falcon, Ruby and the Ice Climbers are the first one to be knocked out, and Falco's fighting skill had intimidated Blaze the Koopa, but Samus had remained calm. Ice Climbers, 64th place, taken down by Falco. Ruby, 63rd place, taken down by Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon, 62nd place, taken down by Falco. *'Isabelle', Zelda, Samus and Kaiden are involved in a fight. Samus had been taken out by Zelda, while Isabelle tries to stay in the cabana with Donkey Kong not wanted to lose his recent ally too early. Samus, 61st place, taken down by Zelda. *'Happy Mask Salesman' and Omega KiloBot were having a fight. While the Happy Mask Salesman tries to use the Zora Mask on his face, Omega KiloBot's strength and agility are far too overwhelming. Happy Mask Salesman, 60th, taken down by Omega KiloBot. *'Primeval Thorn' and Mynis were in a clear forest. Mynis constantly boasts about his so-called exploits, and Thorn was dumbfounded and wonders what is the big deal with him. *'Falco' got attacked by Donkey Kong, the former was wondering what is inside the cabana. Falco fought back in retaliation, but after a tough fight, he got punched away to the twinkle sky by the burly gorilla himself. Isabelle told Donkey Kong to at least let her if the visitors wanted to pay a visit, much to the Kong's concerns. Falco, 59th place, taken down by Donkey Kong. *'Bad Prickin' had traveled from Section 1 to Section Section 3, and then overheard Seafear, Cackletta and Groose collecting some machinery parts in order to open some locked doors. Cackletta and Seafear agreed that Groose's arrogance had annoyed them quite much. *'Zelda' had gone near the cabana, with Donkey Kong warned her by staring at her. Zelda knowledge that someone had already the cabana, and calmly walked away as she would not find disturb the others inside an owned cabana a thankful act. *'Whipsy Wood' had gone to the Section 4, only to be almost detected by Doomsday, who wants to just put up a fight. Turn 2 *'Rosalina', Guramina and Norman Gai had headed to the Section 3, not expecting to meet each others, but they distracted Cackletta by their argument and attempted to take them out, causing them to go on their separate path. *'Blaze the Koopa', Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kaiden, Kra;Gul and Plsikin get involved into a fight. Zelda, Donkey Kong and Pliskin are knocked out in that involvement, and Isabelle had became shocked that she had to defend herself now. Kra;Gul is somewhat stunned that he get into a fight, but was glad to be still alive. Donkey Kong, 58th place, taken down by Kaiden. Plsikin, 57th place, taken down by Kra;Gul. Zelda, 56th place, taken down by Kra;Gul. *'Link' traveled into Section 1, but get involved into a fight between Amaia and Lucario. Link get knocked out in a crossfire not having enough time to react, and Amaia had taken down Lucario. Link, 55th place, taken down by Amaia. Lucario, 54th place, taken down by Amaia. *'Mario' had gone to the Section 1 at his turn, only to get involved in a fight between Primeval Thorn and Mynis. However, the battle ended as a draw, as Mynis had to retreat, Mario backing off, and Thorn chasing the former off. *'Kirby', Peach, Maleficent, Bowser, Reten and Obsidia are involved in a fight. Bowser had taken out Peach with a fiery breath, but he meant to aim it at Maleficent who bailed out, and stares at her taken down body with pure shock. Reten mocked Peach as if what is the big deal with the princess, but is quickly shut down by Bowser who found that insulting. Peach, 53th place, taken down by Bowser. Kirby, 52th place, taken down by Maleficent. Reten, 51th place, taken down by Bowser. *'Norman Gai', Johnny Ghyatchio and Master Mummy moved into the Section 4. *'Claire + Ronnie' got caught by the fight between Cackletta and Bad Prickin from Section 3. The moment the former show up, Cackletta shouts that this is none of their concern and zapped out, the two attempted to fight back but unable to defeat Cackletta. Bad Prickin' is shocked and ran away back to Section 3. Claire + Ronnie, 50th place, taken down by Cackletta. *'Fox' and Netnu confronts Exateno and Cackletta in a free-for-all fight, who were fighting each others. Cackletta is getting visibly annoyed by getting interrupted twice and finishes off Netnu, but her luck runs out as Fox took the opportunity to knock her out, before backing off lest Exateno will break him into pieces. Netnu, 49th place, taken down by Cackletta, who by turn is at 48th place and taken down by Fox. *Only for Fox to found out that he was followed by Mario, but the two will join fight against Guncat. Although Guncat took the opportunity to blast Fox out with his guns, Mario had successfully back him off. Fox, 48th place, taken down by Guncat. *'Elina', Amaia, Slanito, Mario and King K. Rool had gotten into a fight. Elina and Amaia are taken out. Amaia, 47th place, taken down by Mario. Elina, 46th place, taken down by Slanito. More to come... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo + Fantendo: Survival & Strife